Fortscape
by ArielleLN
Summary: Fortscape is a peaceful town, and this is the story of how and why it was created.


"Hanna?! Hannah Cape?! Where on earth have you run off to?!" a perplexed woman hollered over the crowd. Her eyes skimmed through the constant movement, but could not point out the girl who she looked after. The bright day blinded the aged woman, as the crowd of busy people passed her. "That darned girl," she huffed. Noon passed as she tried to obtain the girl, yet had no luck.

Throughout the noon rush, a blooming woman sat next to a table with a tall umbrella. She watched the 'herd' go by; and secretly gawked toward a young man she had never seen before. His outfit was nothing bizarre yet his face stood out to her as much as a black cat on a pile of white dogs.

"Like what ya see?" struck a sudden voice. She jumped and quickly turned with a face that obviously showed that she was startled.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, "You scared me, damn it!" Hanna had not noticed that when she had spun around, she was just mere inches from his kisser, so she backed up. This man seemed to be her age and was slightly handsome, but not enough for her taste. She frowned, "What do you want, whoever you are?"

He smiled and stood back up from being crouched, and stretched out his arm, "Fort's my name, Charlie Fort, but y'all can just call me Fort," Hanna softly grabbed his hand and shook once, "I just turned 20 years of age last month. I reckon you's were lookin' at them boys, which one in particular?"

She turned her head with reddened cheeks, "I wasn't looking at nobody". Her arms snaked through each other that emphasized that she was annoyed..

Fort chuckled, "then who was y'all looking at?"

"I was looking at nothing and no-o-o-obody" she hollered and quickly covered her mouth, "s-sorry."

"Nah, it's all right, do you at least want to know their names?" he stooped back down, and pointed toward to man in the back of the group, "That short kid is Caleb, he's none too bright. And that ol' tall guy is Marks; no one knows his full name 'nd no one won't ask 'cause he'll just beat y'all up. There, next to Marks is Benjamin McGowan, he's the best friend of the middle man, George Calhoun," and with a sarcastic voice he said,"and George is the most handsome and popular of the ol' group," he leaned closer, "but I think ol' Calhoun is the prissiest man I've ever seen, only caring about his looks 'nd all- a real jerk ol' Calhoun is."

"Uh, thanks for the fill in," Hanna brushed him off.

"And what do ya call y'all self?" he asked.

She looked back at him and sighed, "I'm Hanna Cape, just call me however you please, I don't care either way. Oh, and I'm 19 years of age."

Fort gave a wider smile and murmured, "You mean Cape, as in Cape Cigars Incorporated?" She nodded as if the question was constantly asked, which it was.

"You've got it," she sighed.  
"My pa had always hated that company."

"What do you mean?" Hannah puffed.  
"It robbed my pa of our store- ya see, we had a small store. It was just for y'all everyday needs 'nd such, but that ol' Frank, that is y'all father's name, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

" Well, when his big ol' business got up and runnin' 'nd all, people stopped going to our store since the main sale was cigars," Fort then gave a pause to breathe in deep, "so I came up here to look for a job 'nd get some money for my family."

Hanna looked away, "I'm sorry for the store thing and all; so have you found work?"

"Yeah, but it was just some quick ol' shoe polishing, nothing that'll help my pa."

The two of them didn't speak for over a minute, "I have an idea, Fort," Hannah leaned in, "if you can introduce me to Calhoun, then I'll guarantee a job for you from my father."

He stood up, "y'all aren't kidding me are ya?"

"I swear to Jesus, I'm guaranteeing ya a job," Hanna got on her feet, "so are ya in on it or not?" She held up one hand while the other clamped onto her dress.

"Hell yeah- I mean yes, I would be honored," he chuckled while firmly shaking her hand, "you've got yourself a deal, mam- Ms. Cape."

"Hanna Dae Cape!" the two of them looked toward the aged woman who created the noise, "I've been looking all over for you and I mean al-l-l-l over!" she walked over to them and grabbed Hannah's arm, "your father will definitely hear about this!" she started to stomp off with Hannah.

"Come on, Ms. Steins, lighten up-"she whined", I was just havin' a quick conversation!"

"You shouldn't have wandered off in the first place, child!" she was literally dragging Hannah by now.

"Uh- I'll see y'all later, then, I'll introduce you to him 'nother time, I guess," he hollered to her.

Hanna somehow loosened the grip and broke away from Ms. Steins and ran toward him, "here's my father's card, it has our address on it, come to my house at 10 a.m. tomorrow!" The old maid got one final grip on her and pulled Hannah away.

"Mkay, I'll see y'all tomorrow!" Fort waved until he couldn't see her and walked back to his job.


End file.
